


Kinktober - 17 - Masturbation

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, Gen, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Masturbation, Other, Portuguese, Português (BR), Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 17º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 17 - Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

Múltiplas situações. Várias imagens refletindo as inúmeras possibilidades, porém o foco sendo somente um.    
  
Nestes momentos a imaginação alça vôo e, no vasto horizonte de desejos e 'e se's, procuro pela cena, aquela cena onde finalmente encontrarei o apogeu de minhas ações ritmadas.    
  
Entretanto estas ficções da minha mente, por mais simples que pareçam, correm o risco de nunca se tornarem realidade.    
  
A covardia sempre me fazendo voltar para esses cenários, apelar para as fantasias, esperar pelo improvável.

  
Múltiplas situações. Várias imagens refletindo as inúmeras possibilidades, porém o foco sendo somente um.   
  
Você.    


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback é sempre bem vindo galeres. Vlw por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
